Fenster zur Vergangenheit
by Zitronenschale
Summary: 2000 – Der Krieg ist verloren. Lord Voldemort hat den Widerstand zerstört , die Hoffnung schwindet. Die Welt versinkt in Dunkelheit und Chaos. Und da verzweifelte Zeiten ja bekanntlich verzweifelte Maßnahmen fordern, beschließt Harry Potter zurück in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, um die Prophezeiung endlich zu erfüllen...
1. Chapter 1

**Titel**: »Fenster zur Vergangenheit

**Untertitel**: »After all this time? - Always

**Kurzbeschreibung**: »2000 – Der Krieg ist verloren.

Lord Voldemort und seine Schergen haben den Widerstand zerstört und ohne ihn gibt es nur wenig Hoffnung für die Seite des Lichts. Die Welt versinkt in Dunkelheit und Chaos. Und da verzweifelte Zeiten ja bekanntlich verzweifelte Maßnahmen fordern, beschließt Harry Potter zurück in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, um die Prophezeiung endlich zu Gunsten der Zaubererwelt zu erfüllen. Eigentlich hätte er ahnen müssen, dass der Sprung zurück Auswirkungen haben wird, mit denen er nicht im Traum gerechnet hätte.

Gemeinsam mit seinen beiden Freunden Hermione Granger und Ronald Weasley landet er also dort, wo alles begonnen hat und verändert durch sein bloßes Erscheinen alles. Die Karten sind neu gemischt, die Zukunft ein weißes und unbeschriebenes Blatt. Es liegt an ihm die Welt zu retten – immer noch – und langsam beginnen sich die ersten Ermüdungserscheinungen bei dem _Jungen-der-lebt_ abzuzeichnen. Aber sein Wille ist ungebrochen...

**Hauptcharaktere**: »Harry Potter; Hermione Granger; Ronald Weasley

**Rating**: »M

**Status**: »In Bearbeitung

**Genre**: »Abenteuer; Drama; Freundschaft; Humor; Tragödie

**Disclaimer**: »Natürlich gehört mir nichts, was auch nur im Entferntesten mit Harry Potter zu tun hat – ist alles aus J. kreativem Kopf entsprungen. Aber da Ausnahmen die Regel bestätigen, sind jegliche Charaktere und Namen die euch nicht bekannt vorkommen – meins. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit, schön wärs, und schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude. Blablubb - (:

**Anmerkung**: »Ja~ Die Geschichte hier ist bereits etwas älter, soll heißen, ich schreibe schon seit gut einem Jahr mehr oder weniger regelmäßig an ihr herum. Einige Kapitel hab ich bereits auf meinem Laptop und die warten nur darauf, entstaubt und überarbeitet zu werden, aber es könnte dennoch einige Zeit verstreichen bis die nächsten kommen. Der Prolog ist kurz, aber die eigentlichen Kapitel sind länger, versprochen. Davon abgesehen,

viel Spaß - °v°

* * *

_»PROLOG_

_This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again_

_For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
So overdue I owe them_

_(Skyfall;Adele)_

Der giftgrüne Totenkopf hat sich wie eine hässliche Narbe in den blassen Morgenhimmel gebrannt. Darunter liegen die Ruinen des Widerstandes. Dunkler Rauch quillt zwischen den Gesteinsbrocken hervor, knisternd lecken die blauen Flammen an den Trümmern ringsum. Die letzte Bastion des Lichtes ist gefallen - regelrecht _überrannt -_ und mit ihr der Orden. Es riecht nach Tod und Verzweiflung. Nach dem beißendem Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch.

Und über all dem windet sich das Mal der Todesser.

Leuchtend. Verhöhnend.

Bittere Galle sammelt sich in seinem Mund, als Ronald Weasley den Hügel hinaufsteigt und sich innerlich vor dem wappnet, was ihn erwartet. Von dem freundlichen und begeisterten Jungen von früher ist nicht mehr viel übrig. Der _Gryffindor_ in ihm ist erloschen. Er ist nur noch einer der vielen Verlierer des Krieges. Schon vor langer Zeit hat er aufgehört die Tage zu zählen, weiß nicht mehr wie lange der Krieg schon andauert. Was bedeutet schon ein weiterer Tag in diesem verfluchten Alptraum seines Lebens? Er hat bereits zu viel erlebt und zu viel verloren.

Wie viel ist sein Leben noch wert, wo er es nicht geschafft hat seine Familie zu retten? Die Frau, die er geliebt und geschworen hatte, zu beschützen? Er hat nichts mehr zu verlieren, weil nicht mehr viel von ihm übrig ist, seit er seine Tochter vor seinen Augen hat sterben sehen. Nimm einem Mann sein Kind und er hat alles verloren.

Jetzt sind Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verbitterung seine stetigen Begleiter. Ron hat bereits damit begonnen aufzugeben. Sich selbst, seine Ideale, all das wofür sie gekämpft und gelitten haben. Das was ihm noch bleibt sind Erinnerungen an eine Zeit, in der der Krieg nicht mehr gewesen ist als ein ferner, böser Gedanke und die Tage, an denen ihm das strahlende Lächeln seiner Tochter Hoffnung gegeben hat. Er ist nur noch eine Hülle mit dem ausgemergelten Gesicht seines alten Selbst. Nicht mehr.

Und trotzdem treibt ihm das Bild Tränen der Wut in die Augen.

Zwischen den Trümmern liegen die verrenkten, leblosen Körper mit den bekannten Gesichtern von Menschen, mit denen er Seite an Seite gekämpft hat und die bis zum Schluss an die Chance zum Sieg geglaubt hatten. Männer, Frauen... Kinder.

Es macht keinen Unterschied wen sie antreffen: Todesser zeigen keine Gnade und kennen kein Mitleid. Schlussendlich schützt Hoffnung niemanden vor dem Todesfluch.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes erstickt er die magischen Flammen die an der Kleidung einer zierlichen Blondine lecken und kniet sich neben ihr nieder. Leer blicken ihm die blauen Augen entgegen, in denen zuvor so viel Liebe und Entschlossenheit gefunkelt hatte. Ihre Arme umklammern das Stoffbündel in dem der erkaltete Körper ihres neugeborenen Sohnes liegt. Der dichte Haarflaum hat die gleiche, feuerrote Farbe wie seine eigenen Haare und als er mit zitternden Fingern den Kopf weiter enthüllt, entdeckt er die vielen Sommersprossen auf der Stupsnase.

»Bill wäre sehr stolz auf ihn gewesen, Fleur.« Flüstert Ron heiser, sich von ihrem Sohn abwendend und sanft ihre leeren, blauen Augen schließend, »Lebewohl.«

Mit ihr ist nun auch der letzte Teil seiner Familie gestorben.

* * *

Es beginnt zu regnen. Schwarzgraue Wolkenberge türmen sich über ihn auf und Wasser flutete die Erde, als würde Gott selbst versuchen die sündigen Taten von Lord Voldemort und seinen Schergen fortzuspülen. Ron beobachtet die stetig auf ihn herab prasselnden Regentropfen nicht, mit geschlossenen Augen sitzt er neben dem Leichnam von Fleur, mit dem Rücken an einem der Steintrümmer gelehnt. Seine Kleidung klebt an ihm wie eine zweite Haut.

Sie haben verloren. Der Krieg ist vorbei.

Ron weiß es mit solch einer niederschmetternden Gewissheit, dass sie besiegt sind, wie Harry Potter weiß, dass er zu spät kommt, noch bevor er mit einem leisen _Plop_ auf dem Hügel appariert. Seine grünen Augen schweifen über die Szene vor ihm, der bittere Zug um seinen Mund vertieft sich bei dem Anblick der Verwüstung und der zahlreichen Toten. Auch an ihm hat der Krieg seine Spuren hinterlassen.

»Du kommst spät.« Stellt Ron fest.

»Ich weiß.« Antwortet Harry leise.

Einst waren sie beste Freunde gewesen, in ihrer Schulzeit an der Hüfte zusammengewachsen und in der Lage den anderen auch ohne Worte zu verstehen. Aber die Jahre des Krieges haben sie auseinander gezerrt. Und heute sind sie nicht mehr als zwei Widerstandskämpfer derselben Seite. Die Zeit sich wieder zu finden haben sie nicht.

Etwas in Harrys Augen flackert, als er das Gesicht der blonden Frau neben Ron entdeckt und er wagt es nicht, in die Augen des Rothaarigen zu sehen, aus Angst vor dem, was er in ihnen finden würde.

»Wie viele?« Fragt er stattdessen.

»Zu viele. Sie müssen vollkommen überrannt worden sein, niemand hat überlebt.« Rons Stimme bricht am Ende des Satzes. Und auch in seinem Inneren spürt Harry etwas zerbrechen, als der letzte Weasley die unbestreitbare Wahrheit ausspricht,

»Es ist vorbei, Harry. Wir haben verloren.«


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** »Natürlich gehört mir nichts, was auch nur im Entferntesten mit Harry Potter zu tun hat – ist alles aus J.'s kreativem Kopf entsprungen. Aber da Ausnahmen die Regel bestätigen, sind jegliche Charaktere und Namen die euch nicht bekannt vorkommen – meins. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit, schön wärs, und schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude. Blablubb - (:

**Anmerkung: **»Vielen Dank für die beiden Reviews, ich hab mich sehr darüber gefreut - 3

_»ERSTES KAPITEL_

_No, you can tell 'em all now  
I don't back up, I don't back down  
I don't fold up, and I don't bow  
I don't roll over, don't know how  
I don't care where the enemies are  
Can't be stopped, all I know, Go Hard!  
Won't forget how I got this far  
And every time, saying..._

_And these promises broken._

_(Lost in the echo;Linkin Park)_

_»Wir schreiben das Jahr 2000:_

_Noch immer tobt der Krieg ungebremst. In den letzten Jahren haben wir mehr als die Hälfte unserer Mitstreiter verloren und unsere Zahl fällt jeden weiteren Tag der verstreicht. Während wir Verluste zu melden haben, steigt die Zahl der Todesser weiter an. Die Überfälle auf _Muggel_ häufen sich, mittlerweile durchstreifen Todesser ungehindert sämtliche Teile Englands und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch der Rest der Welt unter der Kontrolle des dunklen Lords steht. Es ist wie ein Alptraum aus dem wir nicht mehr erwachen können, unsere Möglichkeiten sind erschöpft, unsere Anzahl und die Anzahl von Verbündeten zu gering..._

_Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis wir uns unsere Niederlage eingestehen müssen. Einige Tage, einige Wochen? Mit Glück vielleicht einige Jahre. Aber sobald unser Hauptquartier fällt, fällt auch die Seite des Lichtes. Es gibt keinen Ort mehr, an dem wir sicher sein können, der Krieg wird uns überall finden. Voldemort ist überall... Die Zerstörung. Der _Tod_ ist überall. Egal, wohin wir gehen, er wird uns finden, wie all die Male davor und die Male danach. Unsere Hoffnung schwindet, wir können uns nicht retten. Nicht mehr. Ich spüre wie das Ende näher kommt und dies wird die letzte Pergamentrolle sein die den Widerstand dokumentiert. Sollte jemand diese Aufzeichnung jemals finden, so möchte ich ihm all die Namen nennen, die Großes in diesem Krieg geleistet haben...«_

* * *

Noch bevor der grelle Schmerz in seinem Arm explodierte wusste Harry, dass er gebrochen war. Der Fluch hat ihn zwar nur gestreift, doch die dunkle Magie hat ausgereicht um ihm die Haut vom Knochen zu reißen, der mit einem scharfen Knacken bricht und leblos an seinem Körper hinab baumelt. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hetzt er weiter. Adrenalin schießt durch seine Adern – der einzige Grund, weshalb er überhaupt noch in der Lage ist zu laufen –, sein Herz hämmert in seinen Ohren.

Wenn er stehen bleibt, werden sie ihn töten. Das weiß er. Und er weiß auch, das, sollte er stolpern, er es nicht noch einmal schaffen wird sich aufzurappeln und weiter zu laufen.

Über ihm brennt die Luft. Rotgoldende Flammen erleuchten den dunklen Himmel der Nacht und selbst hier, im dichten Wald, weit entfernt von dem entzündeten Dorf, kann er noch immer die Hitze auf seinem Gesicht spüren und die Schreie der Menschen hören. Aber ihm bleibt keine Zeit zum Trauern. Für Reue. Für seinen Selbsthass. Der Krieg ist verloren und von den Möglichkeiten, die ihm jetzt noch bleiben, ist die eine beschissener als die andere.

Keuchend stützt er seinen Rücken gegen den Stamm eines Baumes, um sein Körpergewicht so gut wie möglich von seinen zitternden Beinen zu nehmen, die jede Sekunde unter ihm nachzugeben drohen. Sein Körper verlangt nicht einfach nach Ruhe, er _schreit_ förmlich nach Wochen der Erholung die er ihm nicht geben kann. Wie auch? Es gibt nur noch zwei Dinge, die das Leben eines jeden Zauberers, jeder Hexe und jedes Muggles in London beherrscht: Überleben und versuchen, nicht zu Sterben. Unter der Terrorherrschaft von Voldemort gibt es kein _Leben_ mehr und erst Recht keine _Erholung_...

Harry kann sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal eine Nacht durchgeschlafen hat. Er kann sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, wann er _überhaupt_ das letzte Mal geschlafen hat.

Mit zitternden Fingern greift er an seinem gebrochenen Arm vorbei in seine Hosentasche und umfasst das vertraute, kalte Glas des Spiegels. Neben seinem schlagenden Herzen, seinen keuchendem Atem und dem Wind hört er nichts, der Wald um ihn herum ist still und verlassen. Keine Spur mehr von seinen Verfolgern.

»Hermione?« Suchend blickt er in das trübe Glas. Es dauert einige Sekunden, in dem ihm nur sein eigenes, ausgemergeltes Gesicht entgegen starrt und er atmet erleichtert auf, als es sich in das vertraute Gesicht seiner alten Freundin verwandelt, »Merlin sei Dank, Harry!«

»Wir wurden angegriffen.« Beginnt er übergangslos zu erklären, »Und ich hab' so gut wie gar keine Zeit, ich warte eigentlich nur darauf, dass mich entweder ein Todesser einholt oder mich eins von Hagrids Viechern auffrisst. Ich hab' dein blödes Buch, aber uns bleibt so gut wie keine Zeit mehr.«

Der _Junge-der-lebt_ sackt zwischen den knorrigen Wurzeln des Baumes zusammen, am Ende seiner geistigen und körperlichen Kräfte, während über ihm der Himmel brennt. Er sieht, wie sie erbleicht und die Sorge in ihren braunen Augen tiefer wird, »Kannst du apparieren, Harry?«

»Nein. Aber bleibt mir eine andere Wahl?« Antwortet er müde, »Es wird nicht lange dauern, ehe sie mir folgen. Wahrscheinlich suchen sie bereits den ganzen Wald nach mir ab und Ron habe ich auch aus den Augen verloren.«

»Sie werden ihn nicht kriegen.« Sagt Hermione schlicht und bei der Überzeugung in ihren Worten brennen seine Augen. Nach all der Zeit und nach all den Gräueltaten die sie erlebt haben hat sie noch immer nicht ihren Glauben verloren. Wenn es etwas gibt, was das _Goldene Trio_ noch zusammenhält, dann ist es Hermione. »Sieh zu, dass du in einem Stück hier ankommst. Wir brauchen dich noch.« Fügt sie hinzu.

Harry gibt ein undeutliches Brummen von sich, dann steckt er den Spiegel zurück in seine Hosentasche und greift nach seinem Zauberstab. Das vertraute Stück Holz schmiegt sich warm an seine Handfläche und mit einem leisen _Plop_ verschwindet er, kaum, dass er die Augen geschlossen hat. Zurück bleiben nur die schimmernden Spuren seines Blutes und die knisternden Magiepartikel in der Luft, die langsam in den Himmel hinauf schweben und sich im Dunkeln verflüchtigen.

Als die Gruppe maskierter Todesser durch das Unterholz bricht, ist die Verfolgung des Schwarzhaarigen bereits unmöglich geworden.

* * *

In ihrer Wohnung herrscht kollektives Chaos. Die letzten Monate hat Hermione zurückgezogen über vergilbten Pergamentrollen und uralten Büchern gebrütet, vieles liegt offen in ihrem Wohnzimmer verteilt. Zwischen all dem schwebt, gut sichtbar über ihrem Esstisch in einer schimmernden Blase aus Magie, das Ergebnis ihrer Arbeit. An einer goldenen Kette dreht sich ein filigranes Stundenglas, gefüllt mit orange glühendem Sand und umgeben von eingravierten Runen. Und dieses winzige Artefakt wird alles ändern, davon ist Hermione überzeugt.

Immer wieder kehrt ihr Blick zu dem verzauberten _Zeitumkehrer_ zurück, während sie unruhig durch das Wohnzimmer tigert. Der Krieg hat sich in den letzten Wochen drastisch verschlimmert. Die Zerstörung des Widerstandes hat sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet – Todesser sind höhnische Klatschtanten, wenn es um solche Nachrichten geht – und mittlerweile hat sich jeder aufgegeben. Die, die sich nicht freiwillig unterwerfen werden mit dem _Imperius _belegt und Muggle wie Vieh zusammengetrieben und geschlachtet.

Hogwarts ist nur noch eine Ruine, nur die starken Schutzzauber über das Schloss und dessen Ländereien zeugen von Zeiten, in denen es noch als sicherster Ort der Welt galt. Harry hat Recht, das weiß Hermione, aber es ist eine bittere Erkenntnis.

Ihre Gedanken werden durch das Auftauchen von Harry – »Endlich!« – unterbrochen, der mit kalkweißem Gesicht auf ihrer Couch zusammensackt. Die Erleichterung ihn in einem Stück zu sehen schlägt schnell in Entsetzen um bei seinem Anblick. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes befreit sie ihr Sofa von ihrer Forschung, sich neben den schwer atmenden Harry kniend.

»Bellatrix...« Presst er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, »Die Frau ist wahnsinnig. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich es lebend daraus geschafft habe. Die kennt Flüche, an deren Existenz ich bisher nicht einmal glauben _wollte_...«

Hermione schnaubt ungläubig: »Die Frau ist die linke Hand Voldemorts, er hat sie persönlich nach ihrer jahrelangen Haft aus Askaban abgeholt, wie eine überstolze Mutter ihr Kind aus der Vorschule. Und da wunderst du dich über ihren Fluchschatz?«

Ihre Augen gleiten über den geschundenen Körper von Harry und seine zahlreichen Wunden. Aufgeschürfte Haut, Blut quillt durch den Stoff seiner Kleidung und an seinem linken Arm hinab, dessen klaffende Wunde den Knochen enthüllt. Verdorbene Magie haftet an ihm wie Gestank und die Haut, welche solche Flüche aufgerissen haben, verfärbt sich in schillernde, ungesunde Farben. »Dein Arm ist hinüber, darum müssen wir uns kümmern, bevor wir überhaupt darüber nachdenken können zu springen.« Stellt sie fest, »Der Rest sieht mir nach oberflächlichen Schürfwunden und Prellungen aus. Bis auf die Fluchwunden... Ich werde dir gleich eine Tinktur dagegen holen. Hast du sonst noch irgendwelche Schmerzen?«

Ihr Griff ist überraschend fest als sie nach Harrys Arm greift und ihren Zauberstab auf den Knochen richtet, »_Episkey_!«

»Ich fühle mich, als hätte sich _Grawpy_ auf mich gesetzt...« Antwortet Harry heiser, nachdem sein Knochen mit einem hässlichen Knacken wieder zusammengewachsen ist. Die Taubheit in seinen Gliedern lässt nach, jetzt, wo er zumindest vorläufig in Sicherheit ist und das Adrenalin abklingt. Mit ihrem Schwinden kehren die Schmerzen mit solch einer Intensität zurück, das Sterne vor seinen Augen tanzen und sein Magen rebelliert.

Hermione legt eine kühle Hand auf seine Stirn und zwingt ihn in eine liegende Position, »Bleib so, ich hole das Diptam Konzentrat. Es wird deine restlichen Wunden schließen.«

»Dafür haben wir keine Zeit!« Protestiert Harry schwach, »Sobald die Todesser wissen, wohin ich appariert bin- ...«

»...werden wir schon lange weg sein.« Führt sie seinen Satz zu Ende und erhebt sich aus der knienden Position, »So wie du aussiehst wirst du den Sprung nicht überleben und Ron ist auch noch nicht wieder hier. Du bist ein Wrack, Harry, jetzt hör endlich auf den Helden zu spielen und _leg dich hin_!«

Bevor er erneut widersprechen kann ist sie bereits aus dem Zimmer gestürmt. Schnaubend bleibt der Schwarzhaarige zurück. Was bleibt ihm auch anderes übrig? Jeder seiner Bewegungen schmerzt, selbst so eine banale wie das Heben seiner Hand. Er fühlt sich wie ein einziger, blauer Fleck und der Raum dreht sich, sobald er auch nur seinen Kopf versucht zu heben. Widerwillig muss er sich eingestehen, dass er in seinem momentanen Zustand den praktischen Nutzen einer toten Katze hat.

Er hasst es, wenn sie Recht hat.

Es dauert nur wenige Minuten bis Hermione wieder neben ihm sitzt und triumphierend eine Phiole mit giftgrünem Inhalt schwenkt. Harry kennt es bereits zur Genüge. Im Laufe seines Lebens hat er bereits die eine oder andere unglückliche Begegnungen mit Wesen und Zauberern hinter sich, die ihn lieber tot als lebendig sehen wollten und mit der Zeit hat er Diptam schätzen gelernt. Routiniert schält ihn Hermione aus seiner Robe und es dauert nur wenige Sekunden, da hat er mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem mit Moos bewachsenen Stein als mit einem Menschen.

Wenige Tropfen des Konzentrats reichen aus, dass sich die Pflanze wie ein feines, weiches Spinnennetz über seine Wunden ausbreitet und diese verschließen.

Sie mustert ihn kritisch, »Wo noch?«

»Nirgendwo.« Antwortet er, prüfend seine Arme bewegend. Um seinen Linken rankt sich der Diptam wie eine Bandage und er spürt, wie seine Haut mit einem prickelnden Gefühl nachwächst. Zurück bleibt nur juckender, grüner Schorf und er verzieht das Gesicht, wagt es aber nicht, sich laut zu beschweren.

Hermione folgt jeder seiner Bewegungen, bevor sie zufrieden nickt und ihm eine weitere Phiole in die Hand drückt, »Stärkungstrank.«

»Hermione, bitte, deine Fürsorge in allen Ehren, aber wir haben später noch genug Zeit um mich aufzupäppeln…« Fängt Harry protestierend an, setzt aber bei dem mahnenden Blick der Brünetten gehorsam die Phiole an seine Lippen und kippt den Inhalt in einem Zug hinunter. Er spürt die vertraute Wärme in seiner Kehle, die sich durch seinen gesamten Körper ausbreitet und ein weiches, träges Gefühl zurücklässt. Ganz so, als hätte er die letzten Stunden wohlig schlafend verbracht.

Und als die Müdigkeit von ihm abklingt, spürt er das Kratzen an seinem Bewusstsein und sein Blick verdunkelt sich. Der Hass der Todesserin flammt in seinen Gedanken auf, ihre Ungeduld ist so deutlich, dass er sie fast greifen kann. Es kostet ihn seine letzten Magiereserven um einen mentalen Schild schützend um seine Sinne zu ziehen.

»Sie suchen mich.« Sagt er tonlos.

Für einige Momente erwidert Hermione nichts. Dann fährt sie sich mit einer fahrigen Geste durch die ungebändigten Locken: »Ich weiß. Aber ich kann dir nicht einmal sagen, was mir lieber ist. Von Todessern in dieser trostlosen Zeit zerfetzt zu werden und endlich Ruhe zu finden, oder beim Versuch in die Vergangenheit zu springen von der Gegenwart zerrissen zu werden. Und selbst wenn wir das überleben werden wir weiter kämpfen müssen. Egal, was es sein wird, es ist beides nicht berauschend.«

Harry schweigt.

Er hasst es, wenn sie Recht hat.

* * *

Zu Beginn des 18. Jahrhundert erlies die damalige Zaubereiministerin Artemesia Lufkin ein Gesetz, das die Benutzung jeglicher magischer Artefakte zur Überwindung des Raum-Zeit-Kontinuums unter Strafe verbat. Einzig die Nutzung eines Zeitumkehrers unter strikter Einhaltung der vorgeschriebenen Regelungen der Mysteriumsabteilung wurde geduldet, solange _Zeitumkehrer_ weder in das Geschehen in der Vergangenheit eingreifen, noch von sich selbst oder jemand anderem gesehen werden.

Das, was Hermione in den letzten Monaten erschaffen hat, verstößt gegen eben dieses Gesetz und ständen die Dinge anders, würden sie dafür alle Urlaub in Askaban machen. Ein beklemmender Gedanke, befindet Ron und legt seinen Kopf zurück auf die Lehne des Sofas, die Decke über sich anstarrend.

Seine verbrannte linke Gesichtshälfte pocht unangenehm unter dem Netz aus Diptam und bisher hatte er sich noch nicht dazu überwinden können, die Kristallphiole auszutrinken. Er ist kein Fan von Zaubertränken, allein bei der Zutatenliste von den meisten wird ihm schlecht.

»Ronald Weasley, wenn du den Stärkungstrank nicht innerhalb der nächsten zwei Minuten ausgetrunken hast, dann – möge Merlin mein Zeuge sein – werde ich dich dazu zwingen!« Dröhnt die warnende Stimme von Hermione aus dem Nebenraum.

Neben ihm zuckt Harry zeitgleich mit ihm zusammen und es ist mehr ein Reflex, als eine tatsächlich durchdachte Handlung, als sie einander ansehen und in den grünen Augen seines Freundes Sympathie schimmert. Es ist nicht mehr wie früher zwischen ihnen, aber Momente wie diese zeigen Harry, das es vielleicht noch nicht zu spät für ihre Freundschaft ist. Irgendwo, tief vergraben unter all dem Schmerz und der Bitterkeit, steckt noch immer der Junge, der ihm vor acht Jahren strahlend seinen ersten Schokofrosch gegeben hat.

»Noch eine Minute!«

Seufzend entkorkt er die Phiole und wirft Harry einen fragenden Blick zu, »Es schmeckt furchtbar, richtig?«

»Wie eingeschlafene Füße.« Bestätigt Harry, »Und noch schlimmer.«

Mit einem Seufzen setzt Ron die Phiole an seine Lippen und kippt den Inhalt hinunter. Er hat kaum geschluckt, da bereut er es schon und den pelzigen Geschmack in seinen Mund wird er die nächsten Stunden nicht mehr loswerden. Aber die Wärme in seinem Inneren entschädigt ihn, zumindest ein wenig, und auch das Pochen in seinem Gesicht lässt nach. Erleichtert atmet er auf.

Schritte kündigen die Rückkehr von Hermione an. Das Buch schwebt mittig geöffnet vor ihr, während sie mit beiden Händen ihre Haare am Hinterkopf mit einer Spange befestigt und ihr Mund bewegt sich lautlos beim Überfliegen des Textes. _Zeitreisen – Früher und Heute_ steht in silbernen Buchstaben auf dem pechschwarzen Einband, für das er seine Augenbraue geopfert hat.

Sie wirft ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu und ist erst dann zufrieden, als er Augen rollend die leere Phiole hochhält. Als ob er das Risiko eingehen würde, von ihr ins nächste Jahrhundert gehext zu werden..

»Der Sand bereitet mir Sorgen.« Sagt sie und klappt das Buch zu, »Er ist zu instabil. Ich habe einige andere Runen zusätzlich einfügen müssen und das wird ihn entweder noch während des Sprunges oder spätestens danach komplett zerstören. Ich hatte nicht die Zeit nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen um ihn zu stabilisieren und auch hier finde ich nichts Brauchbares. Wenn es schief geht, landen wir nicht in der Zeit, in der wir eigentlich landen wollen.«

»Es wird nicht schief gehen.« Antwortet Harry zuversichtlich. Mit einem Ächzen kämpft er sich aus den weichen Kissen der Couch hoch und stützt seine Arme stattdessen auf seinen Knien ab, »Es _darf_ nichts schief gehen.«

»Ich habe noch eine zweite Augenbraue die sich sicherlich gerne für uns opfern wird.« Fügt Ron mit dem geisterhaften Anflug eines Lächelns hinzu, das allerdings genauso schnell wieder verschwindet, wie es aufgetaucht ist. Es fällt ihm schwer leichtfertig zu antworten und ohne schlechtes Gewissen zu lächeln. Sich einmal _nicht_ schlecht und frustriert zu fühlen. Schließlich gibt es diese Möglichkeit nicht mehr für seine Familie. Für seine Frau. Und erst Recht nicht für seine Tochter.

Mit welchem Recht also soll er das Leben noch genießen? In den wenigen Momenten, in denen er nicht um sein eigenes oder das Leben seiner beiden besten Freunde kämpft. Um das, was ihm noch geblieben ist..

Harry würdigt seinen Versuch mit einem schiefen Grinsen: »Siehst du, Hermione, jetzt _kann_ es gar nicht schiefgehen. Wir haben schon ähnlich bescheuerte Ideen gehabt und irgendwie sind wir immer lebend aus der Sache herausgekommen." _Wir. Zumindest wir._

Er muss es nicht aussprechen, die anderen beiden hören es auch so. Den Schmerz in seinen Worten, getarnt durch seine lockere Stimme und das Grinsen. Hermione kennt diesen Ausdruck in seinen Augen schon zur Genüge, sie lässt sich nicht durch seine Maske täuschen und Ron kennt es von sich selbst. Aber sie wissen es beide besser, als den Schwarzhaarigen darauf anzusprechen.

Hermione gibt sich einen Ruck und greift mit zitternden Fingern nach der goldenen Kette. Die blaue Blase um sie herum zerplatzt bei ihrer Berührung und ein helles Surren dringt durch die Luft, hervorgerufen durch den sich nun frei drehenden Sand.

»Harry dürfte sich noch an das Gefühl erinnern mit einem Zeitumkehrer zu reisen, ich denke, es sollte sich so ähnlich anfühlen.« Beginnt sie langsam, »Für dich Ron... Es ist ein bisschen wie Apparieren. Dein Körper fühlt sich an wie durch einen Schlauch gepresst und dir wird schwindelig, eventuell sogar übel.«

Ron schneidet eine Grimasse, »Wundervolle Aussichten.«

Hermione ignoriert ihn. »Ich erspare euch jetzt die Einzelheiten und – kein Grund so erleichtert aufzuatmen, Ron – komme direkt zum wichtigen Teil. Sobald wir an dem Punkt in der Vergangenheit angekommen sind, wird es die Gegenwart, wie wir sie kennen, nicht mehr für uns geben. Durch unseren _Sprung_ spaltet sich die Zeitlinie der Vergangenheit ab und wir haben die Möglichkeit, Dinge zum Besseren zu wandeln. Allerdings...« Sie stockt einen Moment, ihr Blick fällt auf die flammend roten Haare von Ron, »... bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher wie wir unsere Identität verschleiern können.«

»Darüber denken wir nach, sollten wir den Mist hier überleben.«

»Dein Wort in Merlins Ohren, Ron.« Murmelt die Brünette seufzend. Dann winkt sie ihre beiden Freunde zu sich in die Mitte des Wohnzimmers, die Hände ausgestreckt zwischen ihnen. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes verlängert sie die goldene Kette und schlingt sie um die drei Handgelenke. »Egal was passiert, ihr dürft keinesfalls aus der Kette rutschen! Haltet euch notfalls einander fest und-...« Der Rest ihrer Erklärung geht in dem krachenden Splittern der Haustür unter.

Sie verschwendet keine Zeit und schnipst mit ihren Fingern gegen die mit Runen verzierten Ringe des Stundenglases. Das Surren in ihren Ohren wird lauter und das Glas der Sanduhr im Inneren knackt bedrohlich, einzelne Sandkörner strömen nach draußen. Die Luft schmeckt augenblicklich nach Wüste.

Harrys Griff um seinen Zauberstab festigt sich, als er spürt, wie die schützende Magie um die Wohnung sich verflüchtigt und auch Ron neben ihm blickt mit kalten Augen umher. Die Runen der Uhr beginnen zu pulsieren, Hitze strömt über die Glieder der Kette durch ihre Hände in ihre Körper und dann brechen auch schon die ersten Todesser durch die verschlossene Wohnzimmertür. Sie müssen sich nicht absprechen.

Ron ist der Erste, der reagiert: »_Expelliarmus!_«

Die bloße Kraft hinter dem Entwaffnungszauber reißt die Todesser von den Füßen. Lautlos prallen sie gegen die Wand, bewusstlos in sich zusammensackend. Ron macht sich nicht die Mühe, die Zauberstäbe aufzufangen, mit einem Wink seines eigenen Stabes lässt er die magischen Holzstäbe der Schwarzmagier zerbersten.

Aber für jeden Todesser den er außer Gefecht setzt, stürmen zwei weitere durch die Tür ins Wohnzimmer, die mit wirbelnden Zauberstäben Flüche in ihre Richtung feuern. Harry hat keine Zeit nachzudenken, aber sein Körper reagiert auch ohne sein Zutun. Seine Hand vollführt die komplexen Zauberstabbewegungen in einem rasenden Tempo, Blitze in sämtlichen Farben schießen den Todessern entgegen. Es ist mehr ein Reflex als bewusstes Handeln, als er aus den Augenwinkeln die grüne Farbe des Todesfluches bemerkt und mit einer Handbewegung die Couch von Hermione zwischen Fluch und Ron fliegen lässt. Das Möbelstück zersplittert unter dem Aufprall.

Und dann beginnt die Sanduhr in ihrer Mitte zu erstrahlen. Ein helles, warmes Licht das flimmert wie ein alter Fernseher, durchzogen von den orangenen Körnern des Sandes. Die Konturen der Wohnung beginnen flackernd zu verblassen. Ganz langsam, fast schon widerwillig, beginnt die Zeit sich zurückzudrehen. Zuerst stockend, dann mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde flüssiger. Schneller, sicherer. Die Farben verlaufen ineinander, tanzen um sie herum. Wie durch einen Sandsturm erkennen sie die Schemen von Häusern, Gebäuden, von Straßen und sie hören Stimmen, spüren die vertraute Wärme der Magie...

Dann kommt die Zeit mit einem harten Ruck zum Stehen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** »Natürlich gehört mir nichts, was auch nur im Entferntesten mit Harry Potter zu tun hat – ist alles aus J.'s kreativem Kopf entsprungen. Aber da Ausnahmen die Regel bestätigen, sind jegliche Charaktere und Namen die euch nicht bekannt vorkommen – meins. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit, schön wär's, und schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude. Blablubb - (:

**Reviews:** _Lumos_:

Vielen lieben Dank – ((:

Na, jetzt hat sie immerhin ein Kapitel mehr. Und das Problem mit den guten Zeitreise FFs kenn ich nur zu gut.. Mittlerweile bin ich dazu übergegangen Englische zu lesen, aber selbst da gibt es noch zu viele die irgendwie doof werden oder seit Jahren brach. - /:

Ich hoffe aber, dass meine sich nicht da einreihen wird und dass du bis zum Ende Spaß am Lesen hast.

_JackDaniels_:

Vielen Dank – (:

_Mario_:

Vielen Dank und hier ist es auch schon – (:

Darüber habe ich nachgedacht, aber die Idee direkt wieder verworfen.

**Anmerkung: **»Der Sommer rückt in greifbare Nähe – was bedeutet, das ich mich auf zu meinen Eltern machen und erstmal einige Wochen bis Semesterbeginn die Füße hochlegen werde. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob und wie oft ich mich dann hinter meinen Laptop klemmen werde, deswegen gibt es das nächste Kapitel jetzt schon.

Eine kleine Warnung an dieser Stelle: Ja, es könnte ein wenig verwirrend sein, aber innerhalb der FF wird sich vieles noch selbst erklären. Ich bitte euch daher, nicht direkt Panik zu schieben oder die Seite zu schließen – (:

Abgesehen davon: Viel Spaß und genießt das schöne Wetter ! - °v°

* * *

_»ZWEITES KAPITEL_

_Our shoulders bear an awful weight  
But still we trudge on just the same  
Our colors run then leave a stain  
They blacken our __once honest name  
But how can we argue, tell me_

_What we are is the sum of 1000 lies  
What we know is almost nothing at all  
But we are what we are till the day we die  
Or till we don't have the strength to go on_

_(Strength to go on;Rise against_)

Es ist wie bei einer Fahrt auf einem Karussell, das mit jeder Runde langsamer wird. Die Umgebung wirbelt in bunten Farben um sie herum, zu schnell um Einzelheiten zu erkennen oder auch nur zu erahnen, die wenigen Geräusche und Stimmen sind kaum mehr als Fetzen aus denen sie nichts heraushören können, selbst wenn sie es wollten. Und erst als die Welt um sie herum mit einem Ruck zum Stehen kommt, lichtet sich der Schleier aus orangefarbenem Sand um sie herum und die Zeit beginnt in ihre eigentliche Richtung zu fließen.

Wenige Minuten zuvor hat er noch den tödlichen Flüchen der Todesser entgegen gesehen, noch immer schlägt sein Herz zu laut in seinen Ohren und der Schwarzhaarige hält den Griff seines Zauberstabes fest umklammert. _Minuten_...?

Die Sanduhr in ihrer Mitte ist zerborsten. Das Glas ist vollkommen zersprungen, das Holz an den Punkten, wo der Sand es berührt hat, verkohlt und die letzten Sandkörner verflüchtigen sich im Wind. Nur die feingliedrige, goldene Kette um ihren Händen zeugt von der ehemaligen Existenz des Zeitumkehrers. War es tatsächlich nur wenige _Minuten_ her, seit Hermione ihre Wohnung verloren hat? Oder sind es doch _Jahre_?

Ron streift die goldenen Glieder von seiner Hand, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zurück in die lederne Halterung unter seinem Ärmel schiebt. Aufmerksam blickt er sich um, geübt findet er die markanten Punkte der – unversehrten – Winkelgasse. Die Läden drängen sich dicht an dicht, verwinkelt und windschief ragen die Dächer über den gepflasterten Weg, von dem sich die dunklen Seitenwege hinunter zur _Nokturngasse_ schlängeln. Menschen drängen sich an ihnen vorbei, doch niemand würdigt sie mit mehr als einem kurzen Seitenblick.

»_Flourish und Blotts_... _Madam Malkins_...« Flüstert Hermione neben ihm tonlos, Tränen in den dunkelbraunen Augen, »Oh Merlin, wir haben es geschafft. Wir haben es tatsächlich geschafft! _Wir sind in der Vergangenheit«_

Und zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren verspürt Harry Potter Hoffnung.

* * *

Es ist einer dieser späten Herbsttage, die weder warm noch kalt sind. Stattdessen ist der Himmel strahlend blau und die letzten Strahlen der Sonne wärmen die Luft gerade soweit, dass man mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln und offener Robe durch die Winkelgasse schlendern kann, aber der Wind ist frisch und schmeckt bereits nach dem nahenden Winter. Der Tag nach Halloween birgt stets überraschende Erkenntnisse, das weiß Tom. Im Laufe der Jahre in denen er den _Tropfenden Kessel_ führt, sind solche Tage mit Erlebnissen geprägt, die er auch Jahre später nicht vergessen kann.

In der Zaubererwelt sind außergewöhnliche Dinge nicht ungewöhnlich, schließlich ist das Leben mit Magie schon immer mit Überraschungen verbunden gewesen. Aber auch wenn er sich an viel Schreckliches und auch an viel Gutes erinnern kann, Geschichten die an solch milden Tagen beginnen, sind schon immer _besonders_ Besonders gewesen.

Mit geübten Handbewegungen poliert er die Theke vor ihm, die auch schon einmal bessere Tage erlebt hat. Dunkle Flecke und Verfärbungen zieren das Holz, die eigentliche Maserung ist nur noch an wenigen Stellen zu erkennen. Aber Magie ist wirksamer als jeder Leim. Eine der wenigen, magischen Verbesserungen die er in seinem _Lokal _vorgenommen hat, ansonsten verzichtet er weitgehend auf Magie. Er ist nicht bequem geworden durch seinen Zauberstab, einfache Aufgaben erledigt er selbst nach Jahren immer noch per Hand.

Er pausiert in seinen Bewegungen und stützt sein Kinn in der anderen Hand, die eingesunkene Gestalt vor sich musternd, »Sag Edgar, wie lange willst du noch hier herum sitzen und dich in deinem Feuerwhiskey ersaufen?«

Auf seine Frage hin hebt der junge Mann seinen Kopf vom Tresen und blickt ihm ahnungslos blinzelnd entgegen. Tiefe Ringe liegen unter seinen Augen, dunkle Haare liegen strähnig an seinem Kopf. Zu oft ist er mit seinen Händen hindurch gefahren. Eine nervöse Geste, die er selbst unter Alkoholeinfluss nicht unterdrücken kann.

Tom kennt ihn schon lange und mittlerweile gehört er genauso zu seinem Mobiliar wie die wackligen, dreibeinigen Tische und die dunklen Nischen. Der Tropfende Kessel ist bei Weitem nicht der Schönste, aber er ist die einzige Verbindung zur Winkelgasse und stets gut besucht. Selbst Muggel sehen ab und zu vorbei, meist zu einem Plausch oder einem Kurzen.

»Lass dich nicht so hängen, Junge.« Murmelt Tom aufmunternd, bevor er die halbvolle Flasche Whiskey und das Glas vom Tresen nimmt.

Kopfschüttelnd wendet er sich ab und greift nach einem sauberen Lappen, um die gewaschenen Gläser zu polieren. Die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht sind noch zu frisch, als das die aufmunternden Worte von ihm irgendetwas dazu beitragen könnten den Schmerz von Edgar zu lindern. Schuld und Verzweiflung wiegen schwer auf dem Gewissen eines so jungen Menschen und Tom weiß, dass er vermutlich nie wieder so sein wird, wie zuvor.

Eine ernüchternde Erkenntnis.

Wie so vieles in den letzten Jahren ernüchternd war. Er hat bereits den Aufstieg eines Schwarzmagiers erlebt, auf eine Wiederholung mit einem weiteren hätte er in diesem Leben getrost verzichten können – aber das Schicksal der Welt fragt selten nach persönlichen Vorlieben und Wünschen. Und so poliert er weiter seine Gläser, hebt eines davon prüfend gegen das Licht und blickt in regelmäßigen Abständen zur Tür.

Aber es ist nicht Alastor Moody der hindurch tritt, als die massive Uhr neben dem Kamin die Mittagsstunde einläutet, um einen seiner engsten Freunde von dem Alkohol zu erlösen. Er kennt keinen der drei Zauberer, welche stattdessen in dunkle Umhänge gehüllt den Tropfenden Kessel betreten und die Luft um sie herum zum Knistern bringen. Magie umgibt sie wie ein feiner Schleier, kaum sichtbar für das ungeübte Auge. Aber Tom erkennt die Nachwirkungen eines mächtigen Zaubers, wenn sie ihm begegnen und er zweifelt nicht einen Augenblick daran, eben solch mächtigen Zauberern gegenüber zu stehen.

»Morgen Tom.«

Es ist die Stimme eines jungen Mannes, die aus der sicheren Dunkelheit seiner Kapuze zu ihm spricht und welche so gar nicht zu seiner vorherigen Annahme passen möchte. Sie ist tief und klar, ohne Zweifeln die Stimme eines Mannes der es gewohnt ist gehört zu werden, auch ohne laut zu sprechen.

»Guten Morgen, Sir.« Antwortet Tom langsam. Das Glas in seiner Hand findet seinen Platz in den Reihen der anderen hinter dem Tresen, das Tuch den seinen als unordentlicher Haufen daneben, »Was kann ich für Sie tun?«

»Wir brauchen ein Zimmer für diese Nacht. Möglichst abgeschieden von den restlichen Gästen und zusätzlich eine Möglichkeit _Albus Dumbledore_ zu kontaktieren.« Erwidert der Fremde und zeigt auf die zerknitterte Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, die Edgar als behelfsmäßiges Kissen nutzt, »Und eine frische Ausgabe davon.«

»Ich verstehe.«

Tom greift unter die Theke nach der Sammlung kleiner, glänzender Zimmerschlüssel. Jeder von ihnen ist gekennzeichnet mit einer Nummer, eingraviert auf einer runden, farbigen Plakette. _17_ steht auf der, die er dem fremden Zauberer zuschiebt. »Treppe hinauf und dann links, das Zimmer befindet sich nach Osten raus. Was Dumbledore angeht werde ich sehen, was ich tun kann.«

Sein Gast nickt und greift nach dem Schlüssel, bevor er ihn in den Tiefen seiner Robe verschwinden lässt und sich an dem Tresen vorbei schiebt. Seine Gefährten folgen ihm lautlos die windschiefe Treppe hinauf.

Einen langen Moment blickt Tom ihnen nach. Dann finden seine Hände wie von selbst das Geschirrtuch und ein frisch gewaschenes Glas zum Polieren. Es war nur ein winziger Moment gewesen, in dem die Kapuze des Fremden beim Vorbeugen zur Seite gerutscht ist und der flackernde Schein des Feuers die Konturen des Gesichtes erhellt hat. Es hat dennoch ausgereicht, damit Tom zumindest einen kurzen Blick darauf erhaschen konnte. Und obwohl es nicht ausgereicht hat um irgendeine Verbindung zu irgendwem herzustellen oder etwaige Ähnlichkeiten zu erkennen, ist ihm doch etwas aufgefallen:

Unter den Fransen einer unordentlichen Frisur hat eindeutig die gezackte Form einer Fluchnarbe hervorgeblitzt.

* * *

Zimmer _17 _im Osten des _Tropfenden Kessel_ ist kaum größer als eine geräumige Abstellkammer. Der Dielenfußboden ist alt, die dazwischenliegenden Fugen wurden das letzte Mal vor Jahren gefüllt und mittlerweile streiten sich Staub und Fussel um den Platz. Die Decke – vor Jahren einmal weiß gestrichen – ist grau und in den Ecken fast schwarz, verlassene Spinnweben schimmern im Licht der flackernden Kerze, die auf dem wackeligen Schreibtisch steht, der auch schon einmal bessere Tage erlebt hat. Das einzige Fenster ist schief und das angrenzende Badezimmer winziger als sein Zimmer bei den Dursleys.

»Schön ist es nicht...« Stellt Hermione nach einer kritischen Musterung fest, »Aber es ist trocken und warm, halbwegs sauber und mit ein paar kleinen, magischen Verbesserungen wird es die wahrscheinlich erholsamste Nacht der letzten Jahre.«

Harry quittiert ihre Bemühungen mit einem halbherzigen Grinsen, »So wie du schnarchst? Wohl kaum.« Die Antwort bekommt der Schwarzhaarige in Form eines undamenhaften Schnaubens und einem von Motten zerfressenen Kopfkissen in seinem Gesicht.

Er fängt es auf, bevor es zu Boden fallen kann. Rau fühlt sich der Bezug an, abgenutzt von den vielen Jahren und die Stickereien an den vier Ecken sind vollkommen ausgebleicht. Es fühlt sich... _unwirklich_ an. Sein Grinsen erstirbt. Nach so vielen Fehlschlägen in den letzten Jahren ist der Erfolg ihres Zeitsprunges umso süßer, doch den bitteren Nachgeschmack seiner Vergangenheit wird er niemals endgültig vergessen können. Weder er, noch Hermione. Und mit Sicherheit niemals Ron.

Sein Blick fällt auf den Rothaarigen. Wie selbstverständlich hat er zuerst das Zimmer und dann das anschließende Badezimmer einer genauen Musterung unterzogen, bevor er sich an das Fenster gelehnt positioniert hat. Der Verlust seiner Familie hat ihn härter werden lassen, verbissener. Und mittlerweile kann sich Harry sein Leben nicht mehr ohne seinen besten Freund an der Seite vorstellen, der ihn wirkungsvoller als jedes magische Schild vor Flüchen und Zauberern gleichermaßen schützt.

»Wir haben den Mist also tatsächlich überlebt.« Setzt Ron an, »Aber was jetzt?«

Im flackernden Licht der Kerze wirkt sein ins Halbdunkel getauchtes Gesicht dank der fehlenden Augenbraue grimmiger und seine blauen Augen wirken kalt und leer, wie ein klarer Morgenhimmel. Harry verlässt sich noch immer blind auf das Vertrauen zwischen ihnen und auch Ron klammert sich an ihre Verbindung wie ein Ertrinkender, obwohl ihre Freundschaft längst zerbrochen ist.

Der Preis für ihr perfektioniertes Zusammenspiel ist hoch gewesen und der _Junge-der-lebt_ wünscht sich noch immer, dass keiner von ihnen ihn hätte zahlen müssen. Aber die Welt fragt nicht nach seinen Wünschen und fair ist sie eh noch nie gewesen.

»Das Wichtigste ist zu verheimlichen wer wir tatsächlich sind, was sich schwierig gestalten wird, wenn wir irgendwie Einfluss auf die Geschehnisse nehmen wollen. Mit ein wenig Glück wird Dumbledore uns dabei helfen können. Mit Pech...« Antwortet Hermione, aber ihre Stimme wird gegen Ende ihres Satzes immer leiser, bis sie schließlich gänzlich verstummt.

»... wird uns Dumbledore kein Wort glauben und wir haben direkt zu Beginn den mächtigsten Zauberer des Jahrhunderts gegen uns.« Beendet Ron ihren Satz schnaubend, »Sollen wir jetzt wieder die Füße still halten, bis wir auch in dieser Sache sicher sein können? Toll. Das wird die Welt auch nicht retten.«

Hermione schweigt. Als einzige hat sie sich auf das altersschwache Bett gesetzt und die Luft schimmert noch immer durch den aufgewirbelten Staub. Auch sie hat einen Preis zahlen müssen und auch, wenn sie mit ihren zerzausten Haaren und in dem weiten Pullover mädchenhaft jung aussieht, sind ihre dunklen, warmen Augen älter als sie eigentlich sein sollten. Ertragen haben sie alle viel, aber manchmal fragt sich Harry, wann der Erste von ihnen unter seinen Erinnerungen zusammenbrechen und ob es jemals _tatsächlich_ vorbei sein wird.

»Ich weiß nicht ob Dumbledore uns helfen kann. Ich weiß nicht einmal ob ich dem Dumbledore in dieser Zeit vertrauen kann, wo doch sein Alter Ego in vielerlei Hinsicht versagt hat...« Sagt Harry schließlich, »Es ist so viel schief gegangen in unserer Zeit, so viel hätten wir verhindern können, wenn wir das gewusst hätten, was wir jetzt wissen. Und ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich diese Chance verstreichen lasse, nur weil ich das Gelingen unserer Mission von einem Mann abhängig mache. Wenn Dumbledore uns nicht helfen kann – dann helfen wir uns eben selbst.«

Er blickt sowohl Hermione als auch Ron lange in die Augen, »Ihr seid das einzige an Familie was mir geblieben ist. Und auch, wenn ich es nicht geschafft habe meine Eltern oder meine Freunde zu retten, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ich euch auch noch verliere. Ich werde diese _verdammte_ Prophezeiung endlich erfüllen.«

»Dann wirst du unsere Hilfe bitter nötig haben.« Erwidert Ron trocken, aber in seinem Blick liegt die gleiche Entschlossenheit, die auch Harry in seinem Inneren brodeln spürt, »Weil ohne mich hast du niemanden, der dich aus der Scheiße zieht und ohne Hermione haben _wir_ niemanden, der uns danach wieder zusammenflickt.«

»Diese Aufgabe kann man ja auch niemanden sonst zumuten, bei euch zwei Chaoten.« In ihren Augen stehen die Tränen, aber Hermiones Lächeln ist ehrlich und Harry spürt, wie sein Herz sich bei dem Anblick der Beiden erwärmt.

Was auch immer sie in dieser Zeit erwartet, zusammen würden sie es schon irgendwie durchstehen. Davon ist das _Goldene Trio_ überzeugt. Und als das zaghafte Klopfen an der Tür das Eintreffen von Tom ankündigt, hat sich die Stimmung in Zimmer 17 bereits gebessert.

»Sir, ich bringe Ihnen Abendessen, die gewünschte Ausgabe des Tagespropheten und meine treue Eule.« Tönt es dumpf von der anderen Seite und wie zu Bestätigung folgt das Schuhen des erwähnten Tieres, »Möchten Sie, das ich das Tablett stehen lasse und _Shazu_ zu Ihnen ans Fenster schicke?«

»Er lernt schnell, das muss man ihm ja lassen.« Brummt Ron halblaut.

Harry wirft ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu, den der Rothaarige nur mit einem beiläufigen Schulterzucken quittiert. Dann erst geht er die wenigen Schritte zur Tür und hebt seine Stimme, »Das wäre sehr freundlich von Ihnen. Vielen Dank, Tom.«

Er muss höchstens eine Minute warten, bevor die Schritte von Tom verklungen sind und er gefahrlos die Tür öffnen kann. Dahinter, wie angekündigt, befindet sich ein rechteckiges Tablett welches schwer beladen mit Tellern unterschiedlicher Köstlichkeiten ist. Allein der Geruch des dampfenden Bratens lässt ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen. Das frisch gekochte Essen des Tropfenden Kessels lässt sich schwer mit dem gepökelten Fleisch und dem Dosenfraß vergleichen, von dem er die letzten Monate gelebt hat.

Neben dem Tablett, säuberlich zusammengerollt, liegt die Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Und bei diesem Anblick schwindet die Freude aufs Essen und macht einem unguten Gefühl in seiner Magengegend Platz. Zu dieser Zeit befindet sich Voldemort auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht und Harry graut es vor dem, was er in der Zeitung finden wird.

Seufzend klemmt er sich den Tagespropheten unter den Arm und greift dann beherzt nach dem Essen. Solchen düsteren Gedanken konnte er auch noch mit vollen Magen nachhängen.

»Kinder, ich habe gekocht.« Verkündet er also vollmundig, die Tür hinter sich mit seinem Fuß zustoßend, »Was heißt, ich esse und ihr bekommt hinterher die Krümel.«

Als Reaktion fliegt ihm erneut das bestickte Kissen um die Ohren.

* * *

Harrys Gesicht hat die gleiche, aschgraue Farbe angenommen wie die Wand. Hinter seiner Brille zittern die grünen Pupillen seiner aufgerissenen Augen, seine aufeinander gepressten Lippen sind nur noch ein blutleerer Strich. Fassungslos überfliegt er noch einmal den Artikel des Tagespropheten, jedes Wort hallt in seinem ansonsten komplett leeren Kopf wieder. Und noch einmal. Die schwarzen Buchstaben verschwimmen vor seinen Augen. Ein weiteres Mal. Seine Hände verkrampfen sich um die Zeitschrift.

»Harry?«

Hermiones Stimme klingt dumpf in seinen Ohren, wie durch Watte, und es dauert einige Sekunden bis er die Besorgnis in ihr registriert hat. Dann zwingt er sich zur Ruhe, presst die neutrale und aussichtslose Maske des _Jungen-der-lebt _auf sein Gesicht und atmet tief durch. Als er aufblickt, hat die Brünette bereits die wenigen Schritte Entfernung zwischen ihnen überbrückt und hat sich neben ihn auf das Bett gesetzt, »Harry? Was ist los?«

»Ich bin tot.« Antwortet er mit einem humorlosen Lachen, »Merlin... _Ich bin tot_! Dieses Mal hat er es tatsächlich geschafft.«

»Ich weiß nicht, Kumpel, für mich siehst du ziemlich lebendig aus.« Kommentiert Ron in der gleichen Tonlage, während seine Augenbraue in Richtung Haaransatz wandert, »Is' allerdings auch schon 'ne Weile her, seit ich das letzte Mal einen Geist gesehen hab'. Kann mich also irren.«

Hermione wirft ihm einen genervten Blick zu.

Ron verschränkt brummend die Arme vor seiner Brust, »Was denn? Er hat angefangen.«

»Nicht _ich _bin tot.« Korrigiert Harry und faltet den Tagespropheten auf der Titelseite zusammen, _»Harry Potter_ ist tot._« _Bevor der Rothaarige erneut zu einer sarkastischen Antwort ansetzen kann, beschwört Harry die Buchstaben des Artikels mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes in die Luft vor ihnen.

Und Ron schließt seinen Mund.

_»Tragödie in Godrics Hollow...« _beginnt Hermione stockend vorzulesen, _»Für die junge Familie Potter endet die Halloween-Nacht in diesem Jahr mit einem unvorstellbaren Entsetzen. Nach der Rückkehr von einer feucht-fröhlichen Party bei Freunden in ihr Zuhause, entdecken die erst kürzlich Vermählten die leblosen Körper der beiden Auroren, welche von _Millicent Bagnold _persönlich zum Bewachen des Anwesens ausgewählt worden, und schließlich im Kinderbett die Leiche ihres Sohnes, ...« _Überrascht keucht sie auf, »_Harry James Potter!_«

Wieder spürt Harry die kalte Ohnmacht nach sich greifen. Zwei Jahrzehnte lang hat er verzweifelt darum gekämpft zu leben, während rings um ihn herum Menschen an seiner statt starben und jetzt, hier bei seiner zweiten Chance in der Vergangenheit starb er bereits als _Kind_? Jetzt, wo er endlich dafür hätte sorgen können, dass zumindest sein zweites Ich eine Kindheit im Kreise einer liebenden Familie verbringen würde. Jetzt, wo er das Wissen und die Mittel besaß, Voldemort endgültig zu vernichten.

Klein Harry ist gestorben, bevor er überhaupt leben konnte.

Zurück bleiben die gebrochenen Eltern und mit dem zweiten Zaubererkrieg am Horizont bleibt keine Zeit die Scherben aufzusammeln und das blutende Loch in ihren Herzen zu füllen. Harry weiß es, auch ohne es erlebt zu haben. Er hat hilflos zugesehen wie Ron auseinander gefallen ist, wie die Verbitterung sich Stück für Stück das geholt hat, was vor Jahren einmal sein bester Freund gewesen ist. Seit dem Tod seiner Tochter hat die Dunkelheit Rons Augen nie verlassen – mittlerweile ist das ehemalige Hellgrau fast Schwarz.

Er wendet den Blick ab, als Ron ihn bemerkt. Das ist kein Thema für diesen Abend, das weiß Harry, sie haben andere Dinge um die sie sich Gedanken machen müssen. Wobei es nur Hermione ist, welche unruhig das Zimmer auf und ab tigert, die Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten gelegt.

»_Das Blut der Unschuldigen säumt die Ufer der Styx – denn während das Original lebt, kann das Abbild nicht existieren... _« Murmelt sie leise, bevor ihr die Farbe aus dem Gesicht weicht, »Oh nein! Ich hab' es für abergläubischen Quatsch gehalten, und mich nicht weiter darum gekümmert, aber jetzt macht alles Sinn!«

»Für dich vielleicht.« Unterbricht Ron sie, »Ich verstehe _gar nichts_ mehr.«

»Das Buch was ihr in Hogwarts gefunden habt, über Zeitreisen, erinnert ihr euch?« Redet Hermione weiter, ohne wirklich auf den Einwurf zu achten, »Ich habe nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht den Sand zu stabilisieren und habe die anderen Kapitel nur kurz überflogen, wenn überhaupt. Aber es ist anscheinend nicht _alles_ Aberglaube gewesen. Zeitreisen sind nicht so selten, wie die Welt glaubt.«

»Aber...?«

Sie wirft ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu, »Denk doch wenigstens _einmal _mit, Ronald! Wenn Zeitreisen schon passiert sind und sich keiner mehr erinnert, dann gibt es dafür nur eine mögliche Erklärung!«

Ahnungsloses Schweigen.

»Durch das Zurückreisen in die Vergangenheit _stirbt_ das jüngere Ebenbild des Zeitreisenden. Das heißt, es entsteht gar keine Parallelwelt oder ein Paradoxon.« Erklärt Hermione wie selbstverständlich, »Weil _wir_ aus der Zukunft jetzt _hier _in der Vergangenheit sind und nicht zweimal existieren können, verhindert das Zeitkontinuum unsere Geburt oder, wie in Harrys Fall, tötet das Original! Das ist faszinierend!«

Ron sieht nicht wirklich überzeugt aus und auch Harry zweifelt an der Theorie der Braunhaarigen. »Das heißt, ich habe mich quasi _selbst _umgebracht?« Fragt er irritiert nach, »Das macht doch keinen Sinn...«

»Weil du genauso wenig mitdenkst wie Ron! _Harry James Potter_ kann nur _einmal_ existieren, genauso wie _Ronald Bilius Weasley _nur einmal existieren kann und es gibt auch nur _eine Hermione Jane Granger._« Fährt Hermione ungeduldig fort, »Wahrscheinlich haben wir überlebt weil wir älter und reifer sind. In der Natur regiert das Gesetz des Stärkeren, wieso sollte es bei der Magie anders sein? Natürlich gibt es keinerlei Belege dafür, bis auf das Zitat, es sind also reine Spekulationen, aber wenn es stimmt... Dann wurde in der Vergangenheit... _Platz_ für uns geschafft. Versteht ihr?«

»Allerdings.« Brummt Harry düster, »Ich _habe_ mich selbst umgebracht.«

Ron gibt einen Laut von sich, der irgendetwas zwischen ungläubiges Schnauben und belustigtes Grunzen darstellt, »Jetzt tu' mal nicht so überrascht, irgendwann _musste_ es ja mal so kommen! Dein Lebensstil schreit ja geradezu danach, dass dir Karma endlich mal in die Fresse schlägt.«

»_Ronald Weasley!_«

Das entlockt Harry zumindest ein halbes Grinsen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** »Natürlich gehört mir nichts, was auch nur im Entferntesten mit Harry Potter zu tun hat – ist alles aus J. kreativem Kopf entsprungen. Aber da Ausnahmen die Regel bestätigen, sind jegliche Charaktere und Namen die euch nicht bekannt vorkommen – meins. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit, schön wärs, und schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude. Blablubb - (:

**Reviews: ** Josh:

Danke dir – ((:

**Anmerkung:** »Die Sonne ist wieder weg… – ):

Was gut für euch ist, weil ich somit ein neues Kapitel im Gepäck habe, aber schlecht für mich ist, weil ich nicht mehr draußen rumlümmeln kann. Hatte mich schon so an meine Liegematte gewöhnt, hihi. Also, als Vorwarnung zum dritten Kapitel: Es werden neue Begriffe und neue Zauber auftauchen und wahrscheinlich wird das ein bisschen verwirrend sein, aber das wird sich alles später noch erklären.

In dieser Fanfiktion bleibt – hoffentlich – keine Frage ungeklärt. – (:

* * *

»DRITTES KAPITEL

_The sky is red tonight_

_We're on the edge tonight_

_No shooting star to g__uide us_

_Eye for an eye, why tear each other apart?  
Please tell me why, why do we make it so hard?  
Look at us now, we only got ourselves to blame  
It's such a shame - __Tell me_

_How many times do we have to fight?_

_(Only teardrops;Emmelie de Forest)_

Im Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore hat die Nacht Spuren hinterlassen.

Dunkle Ringe zeichnen sich unter seinen Augen ab, die sonst so strahlend hinter der halbmondförmigen Brille gefunkelt hatten. Trauer und Reue haben das Blau dunkler gefärbt. Das schlechte Gewissen lastet schwer auf seinen Schultern. Die Fragen kreisen unablässig in seinem Kopf umher und das Gefühl, dass er viel mehr hätte tun müssen, bringt ihn um seinen Schlaf.

Mittlerweile taucht der Morgen die Wipfel des Verbotenen Waldes in warme Pastelltöne und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen bringen den Tau auf den Gräsern zum glitzern. Es ist ein tröstender Anblick. Egal, was für Schrecken die Nacht beherbergt, am nächsten Morgen wird stets die Sonne aufgehen und neue Hoffnung spenden. Doch die gebrochenen Gesichter der jungen Eltern lassen ihn nicht los. Oder die leblose Gestalt des kleinen Harry.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen setzt Albus die Tasse auf seinen Schreibtisch ab. Zierliche Dampfdrachen klettern auf dem Rand des Porzellans, tanzen mit hohen Tönen durch die Luft und verblassen schließlich. Der vertraute, beruhigende Geruch nach Zitrone durchdringt jeden Winkel seines Turmzimmers, aber die erhoffte Wirkung bleibt aus. Er kann es nicht vergessen. Nicht einmal für wenige Minuten.

Das Gesicht der weinenden Mutter, in deren Augen soviel Schmerz und Verzweiflung stehen. Schreiend umklammert sie den toten Körper ihres Sohnes, dessen leere Augen fast schon vorwurfsvoll zu ihm aufsehen. Daneben, zwar mit trockenen Augen, aber mit der gleichen ohnmächtigen Verzweiflung, der sonst so starke Vater. Seine Arme umschließen die zitternde Gestalt seiner Frau. Und obwohl es niemand zu diesem Zeitpunkt wahrhaben will, weiß es jeder: Mit Harry ist auch ein großer Teil von Lily und ein noch größerer von James gestorben. Aber niemand weiß, wann sie es verkraften werden. Ob sie es verkraften werden.

Zurück bleibt das nagende Gefühl seine ehemaligen Schüler enttäuscht zu haben. Was hat ihn davon abgehalten, sie in die Prophezeiung mit einzubeziehen? Sich als Geheimniswahrer zur Verfügung zu stellen, um sie mit dem Fidelius-Zauber zu schützen? Sie zu beschützen? Eine vage, dunkle Vorahnung. Ein mulmiges Gefühl in seiner Magengegend hat zum Tod eines kleinen Jungen geführt und zeitgleich das Herz zweier liebender Eltern gebrochen. Und die Prophezeiung. Was nützt ihm das Wissen jetzt, wo der Junge, den sie betroffen hat, viel zu früh sein Ende gefunden hat?

In seinem Leben gibt es zahlreiche Dinge die er bereut und in der diesjährigen Halloween-Nacht sind weitere hinzugekommen. Auch in dem Keller eines so großartigen Zauberers wie Albus Dumbledore gibt es Leichen. Und um jede davon hat er getrauert.

Das zaghafte Klopfen an seinem Fenster reißt ihn abrupt aus seinen trübsinnigen Gedanken. Auf seinem Fenstersims, mit von dem schneidenden Wind zerzaustem Gefieder, sitzt ein zierlicher Waldkauz und klackt ungeduldig mit seinem Schnabel. Die klugen Augen blicken erwartungsvoll zu ihm und als er keine Anstalten macht sich zu erheben, klopft die Eule erneut gegen die Glasscheibe und hebt ihren rechten Fuß. Daran gebunden befindet sich ein zusammengerolltes Stück Pergament.

»Noch mehr schlechte Neuigkeiten.« Mutmaßt Albus, steht aber gehorsam aus seinem roten Ohrensessel und öffnet dem gefiederten Postboten das Fenster. Ungelenk klettert die Eule über die Schwelle und richtet notdürftig ihr zerzaustes Gefieder. Erst dann streckt sie ihm ihr Bein entgegen.

Es ist in der Tat ein schlichtes, zusammengerolltes Stück alten Pergaments, gebunden an das Bein eines durch und durch gewöhnlichen Waldkauzes, aber kaum haben seine Finger das Papier berührt, fängt die Luft um ihn herum an zu flimmern. Magie strömt aus dem Brief, wie Blut aus einer offenen Wunde. Pure, alte und mächtige Magie, wie er sie seit einigen Jahrzehnten nicht mehr erlebt hat.

Ein _Praesius_-Siegel.

In den Wirren des letzten Krieges waren Botschaften mit einem Siegelzauber keine Seltenheit, aber das Wissen hat sich danach verloren. Während der Nachkriegszeit ist es nicht mehr notwendig gewesen, seine Nachrichten magisch zu verschlüsseln und durch den herrschenden Frieden glaubte auch niemand daran, sie je wieder nutzen zu müssen. Was also brachte den Verfasser dieser Nachricht dazu, auf solche Mittel zurückzugreifen?

»Dein Besitzer muss wahrlich ein bemerkenswert gebildeter und geschickter Zauberer sein, mein gefiederter Freund.« Wendet er sich an den Waldkauz, »Oder ist es gar eine Hexe?«

Anstatt eine Antwort zu geben wackelt die Eule auffordernd mit ihrem Fuß und kratzt sich ausgiebig, als Albus das Band löst und sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch setzt. Grübeleien werden ihm den Inhalt des Briefes nicht verraten.

Aus den weiten Ärmel seines Umhanges zieht er seinen Zauberstab hervor und berührt mit der Spitze das Zentrum der flimmernden Magiewirbel: »Ich, _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, _bin der rechtmäßige Empfänger dieses Briefes und begehre zu erfahren, was er an Informationen für mich beinhaltet.«

Das Flimmern stoppt. Ein mattes, violettes Schimmern überzieht das Pergament vor ihm, bevor es sich entrollt und die farbigen Magiepartikel sich in der Luft verflüchtigen. Er kennt weder die Schrift der eng beschriebenen Zeilen, noch kann er den Namen am Ende des Briefes zuordnen, aber die Dringlichkeit der Botschaft erfasst er augenblicklich. Kaum das er die letzte Zeile überflogen hat, erhebt er sich aus seinem Sessel und durchquert mit wenigen Schritten sein Büro.

Eine Prise Flohpulver genügt, dass sich das prasselnde Feuer seines Kamins in ein helles Grün verwandelt und er gefahrlos in die Flammen steigen kann. »_Winkelgasse. Zum Tropfenden Kessel.«_ Sind seine letzten Worte, ehe ihn das magische Pulver durch den Schlot wirbelt.

Das zurückgelassene Pergament auf seinem Schreibtisch beginnt zu glühen. Zuerst an der oberen Ecke, dann an der unteren und schließlich verbrennt es in einer hellen, violetten Stichflamme. Nur die zurückgebliebene Asche zeugt von der Existenz des Briefes. Und der aufgeplusterte, vergessene Waldkauz auf der Fensterbank, der beleidigt mit seinem Schnabel klackt.

* * *

Seine Narbe schmerzt.

Nichts, was er nicht gewöhnt ist. Schließlich hat er diese Narbe schon seit er denken kann und als angenehm hat er sie noch nie empfunden. Es gibt Tage, da sind die Schmerzen ertragbar und dann wiederum gibt es Tage, da bemerkt er sie nicht einmal. Aber seit er die Schule vor seinem letzten Jahr abgebrochen hat, ist kein Tag vergangen an dem er die Schmerzen nur mithilfe von Okklumentik eindämmen konnte. Eindämmen. Nicht aufheben. Der ständige, nagende Kopfschmerz ist ein Teil von ihm geworden und im Kampf gegen Voldemort seine stärkste Waffe.

Was machen schon ein paar Schmerzen, wenn er dafür ganze Familien retten konnte? Ganze Dörfer? Es ist ein Preis den er ohne zu Zögern und ohne Reue zahlt. Und schließlich sind die Schmerzen ein untrügerisches Zeichen dafür, dass er immer noch lebt.

Abwesend reibt er sich die kribbelnde Stirn. Im Vergleich zur vorherigen Woche ist es kaum mehr als ein unangenehmes Kribbeln, ähnlich wie ein aufgekratzter Mückenstich. Aber zum ersten Mal seit Jahren ist er nicht froh darüber, nein, es beunruhigt ihn. Theoretisch dürfte er rein gar nichts spüren. Der Verursacher _seiner_ Fluchnarbe befindet sich weit in der Zukunft und wird so niemals wieder existieren können, während der _gegenwärtige _Voldemort den kleinen Harry gar nicht erst gezeichnet hat.

Trotzdem brennt seine Narbe und Harry kann spüren, wie Voldemorts Gefühle durch ihre Verbindung zu ihm strömen. Noch sind es Fetzen, wie bei einem gestörten Empfang, aber mit jeder verstreichenden Minute werden sie klarer. Wie lange wird es wohl dauern, bis er wieder ein ständiger Gast im Kopf des manischen Schwarzmagiers ist?

Er ist nicht naiv. Natürlich ist ihm bereits vor ihrem Zeitsprung klar gewesen, was für weitreichende Folgen dieser haben wird und das es, sollten sie es überleben, sicherlich kein Zuckerschlecken sein würde. Irgendwelche Komplikationen treten immer auf, egal, was Harry macht. Allerdings hatte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch an so etwas _‚Banales'_ wie das Verschieben des Zeitkontinuums gedacht. Oder irgendwelche anderen Theorien über Paradigmen die Hermione ihm und Ron gehalten hatte, bevor sie gemerkt hat, das ihr eh keiner zuhört und wenn, es keiner versteht.

Keine Verschiebung. Keine Paradigmen. Aber drei tote Babys.

Die letzte Nacht hatte ihm geholfen seinen Frieden mit diesem Umstand zu schließen, obwohl er immer noch nicht vollkommen die Schuldgefühle abstreifen kann. Oder die Müdigkeit, die der schlaflosen Nacht folgt. Er hat wirklich versucht sich auszuruhen... Aber die sicherste Nacht seit Monaten zu genießen ist schwer, wenn der Körper immer noch auf _'Flucht'_ gestellt ist und bei dem kleinsten Geräusch hochschreckt. Schritte auf dem Gang vor ihrem Zimmer, das Knarren der Holzdielen, Stimmen unter ihnen, …

Nein, weder er noch Ron haben in dieser Nacht Schlaf gefunden. Hermione ist die Einzige gewesen die sofort in Morpheus Arme gesunken ist, kaum, dass ihr Kopf das Kissen berührt hatte. Ihre regelmäßigen Atemzüge beruhigten seine gespannten Nerven und auch Ron wirkte weniger verkrampft nach der Nacht, wenn auch nicht erholt. Als sich ihre Blicke kreuzen, runzelt der Rothaarige seine Stirn, »Voldemort?«

»Ich kann ihn spüren.« Bestätigt Harry dunkel, »Nicht einmal ansatzweise so stark wie sonst, aber es wird immer deutlicher. Meine Narbe schmerzt immer mehr.«

Das Bett protestiert mit einem altersschwachen Knarren, als Hermione ihre Beine über den Rand schwingt und ihn besorgt mustert. Auffordernd klopft sie neben sich auf die Matratze, »Lass mich sehen.«

»'Mione, wirklich-…«

»Spar dir die Luft.« Unterbricht sie ihn, »Wenn ich für jedes Mal eine Galleone bekommen hätte, wenn du oder Ron behauptet habt, nichts zu haben, könnte ich mittlerweile genauso in Gold schwimmen wie Dagobert Duck.«

Ron blinzelt verwirrt, »Wer ist _Dagobert Dack_?«

»Dagobert Duck, Ron. Eine reiche Zeichentrickente aus -...«

»Eine _was_ Ente?«

Für einen langen Moment blickt Hermione ihn einfach nur an. Dann schüttelt sie ihren Kopf und spart sich jede weitere Erklärung, die vermutlich eh nur dazu beigetragen hätten die Verwirrung des Rothaarigen noch zu steigern, anstatt sie zu senken. Harry gibt sich nicht einmal Mühe sein Grinsen zu verbergen, bei dem komplett irritierten Gesichtsausdruck von Ron. Allerdings vergeht es ihm schnell wieder, als die Brünette ihn auffordernd anblickt und erneut neben sich klopft.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen fügt er sich.

Ihre Finger fühlen sich auf seiner erhitzten Stirn kalt an und obwohl sie sich bemüht, vorsichtig zu sein, jagt die fremde Berührung eine neue Welle des Schmerzes durch seine Schläfen. Bei seinem Zusammenzucken lässt sie sofort los und fragt besorgt nach, »Seit wann ist es so schlimm?«

»Die Nacht hat es angefangen. Ich kann ihn spüren, aber die Verbindung fühlt sich irgendwie... _falsch_ an.«

»Das ist eine Avada Kedavra Fluchnarbe, Harry, dass sie sich falsch anfühlt ist nur zu verständlich.« Antwortet Hermione kopfschüttelnd, »Aber eigentlich solltest du sie _überhaupt nicht_ spüren. Dieser Voldemort hat keine Verbindung zu dir.«

Harry verdreht seine Augen, »Das hab ich nicht gemeint. _'Falsch'_ im Sinne davon, das sie sich anders anfühlt als vorher. Ich kann es schwer beschreiben... Es fühlt sich an, als wäre die Verbindung irgendwie... _blockiert_... Macht das Sinn?«

»Ich weiß es nicht, Harry.« Gesteht Hermione leise, »Ich weiß es wirklich nicht...«

Damit hatte der Schwarzhaarige schon gerechnet. Über Fluchnarben im Allgemeinen gibt es nur wenige Informationen, dafür entstehen sie zu selten und variieren meist in ihren Wirkungen. Das er der einzige bekannte Träger einer Todesfluchnarbe ist, hilft ihm noch weniger – wobei das auch nicht mehr ganz zutrifft. Schließlich ist der Fluch nicht abgeprallt von dem kleinen Harry und die Zaubererwelt hat keine Ahnung davon, dass so etwas überhaupt möglich ist.

Harry reibt sich über die brennenden Augen. Von dieser ganzen Zeitreise-Nachgrübelei werden seine Kopfschmerzen nur noch schlimmer und zu einem zufrieden stellenden Ergebnis kommt er auch nicht. Für jede Antwort die sie finden, tauchen drei neue Fragen auf.

Eine winzige, kaum wahrnehmbare Verschiebung im Magiegefüge des Tropfenden Kessels lässt ihn inne halten. Es ist so fein, dass er es beinahe nicht bemerkt hätte, aber so erkennt er die Signatur von Flohpulver sofort. Ein kurzes Aufflackern, bevor es erlischt und wieder ihre ursprüngliche Form annimmt. Zurück bleiben die Schutzzauber des Tropfenden Kessels und die unverkennbare, tief vertraute Magieresonanz seines Mentors.

»Er ist hier.«

* * *

Es ist ohne jeglichen Zweifel Albus Dumbledore. Das hagere, gutmütige Gesicht, in denen die klaren, blauen Augen über den Rand der halbmondförmigen Lesebrille bis tief in die Seele der Menschen blicken. Die hüftlangen, silbrigweiß schimmernden Haare und der gleichfarbige, lange Bart, am unteren Ende zusammengebunden mit einer goldenen Kordel. Gekleidet in den bunten Zaubererroben und dem bodenlangen Mantel wirkt der ältere Zauberer ganz so, wie ihn Harry in Erinnerung hat.

Aber beim genauen Hinsehen entdeckt er die feinen Unterschiede.

Die Nase, obwohl gekrümmt und unterhalb der Augen einmal gebrochen, ist längst nicht so schief wie er sie aus seiner Zeit kennt. Die tiefen, fast schon kraterartigen Sorgenfalten fehlen vollkommen, stattdessen ist das Gesicht so gerunzelt, wie man es bei seinem Alter auch erwartet. Nicht übermäßig, weniger... _gebrochen_. Aber die Augen sind dunkler und in ihnen steht nicht die vertraute Wärme bei seinem Anblick, nein, sie sind kühl und berechnend. Dieser Dumbledore traut ihm nicht, genauso wenig wie Harry ihm traut.

Mit dem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes verschließt der Schwarzhaarige die Zimmertür. Er sieht es nicht, aber er kann spüren, das Dumbledore nach seinem eigenen Zauberstab greift und ihn in den langen Ärmeln seiner Robe verborgen bereithält. Trotzdem beunruhigt es ihn nicht. Zum einen, weil er darauf vertraut, das Dumbledore ihn nicht angreifen wird solange er keinen direkten Angriff vollzieht und zum anderen, weil Ron in seinem Rücken ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab umfasst. Das sein Herz dennoch schneller schlägt, liegt an dem bevorstehenden Gespräch und der damit verbundenen Ungewissheit...

Drei verwobene Bannzauber später legt Harry seinen Stab gut sichtbar auf den Schreibtisch. Dumbledore, der während der gesamten Zeit nichts gesagt, aber jede seiner Bewegungen aufmerksam verfolgt hat, behält seinen zwar am Körper, jedoch nicht mehr in der Hand.

»Sie sind ein bemerkenswert begabter Zauberer, Harry. Und ausgesprochen vorsichtig.« Beginnt Dumbledore das Gespräch, ohne sich mit einer Begrüßung aufzuhalten, »Ich nehme an, das _Praesius_-Siegel entstammt Ihrem Stab?«

Ein kurzes Grinsen huscht über Harrys Lippen, »In der Tat, Sir.«

Einladend zeigt er auf den beschworenen, rubinroten Ohrensessel gegenüber dem Bett. Harry selbst setzt sich neben Hermione auf die Matratze, während Ron sich wie ein stiller Wächter neben ihnen postiert. Wenn Dumbledore Bedenken während des Sessels hat, zeigt er es nicht, wie selbstverständlich lässt er sich in die weichen Polster sinken.

»Ich würde es eher als 'Paranoid' bezeichnen, Direktor.« Korrigiert die Brünette, »Wobei es sicherlich auch dazu beigetragen hat, das wir hier sitzen und mit Ihnen sprechen können.«

»Vorsicht ist die Mutter allen Porzellans, junge Dame, obwohl ich zugegebenermaßen erstaunt bin. Sowohl über das Siegel am Brief, als auch über euch.« Räumt der Ältere mit einem Kopfnicken ein, bevor seine Augen sich schärfen und er jeden von ihnen sorgsam mustert, »Du bist mir vollkommen fremd. Aber sowohl dein schwarzhaariger Freund, als auch der rothaarige, sommersprossige junge Mann dort weisen eine alarmierende Ähnlichkeit mit mir bekannten Zauberern auf.«

Die Spannung im Zimmer 17 ist angespannt.

Harrys Puls rast unter seiner Haut und mit dem Adrenalin in seinem Blut könnte er halb London in die Luft sprengen. Mit tiefen Atemzügen zwingt er sich zur Ruhe und als der Blick des älteren Zauberers wieder auf ihm liegt, hat er sich wieder vollkommen unter Kontrolle. Und so bestätigt er die unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen hängende Frage, »James Potter und Arthur Weasley.«

»Richtig. Mr Potter ist Ihnen wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten.« Nickt Dumbledore, »Sind Sie verwandt?«

»Wir sind verwandt. Aber ich befürchte, dass es kompliziert werden wird, es Ihnen glaubhaft zu vermitteln.« Harry lacht humorlos. Selbst für ihn ist es schwer, das genaue Ausmaß zu erfassen und er ist einer der Zeitreisenden. Würde er an Dumbledores Stelle eine solche Geschichte erzählt bekommen... Vermutlich würde er den Erzählenden direkt ins St. Mungos hexen.

Hermiones Hand greift nach der seinen.

Es liegt der Anflug eines Lächeln um Dumbledores Mundwinkel, »Sie erzählen mir, weshalb Sie meine Hilfe benötigen und ich entscheide hinterher, ob ich sie Ihnen gewähre.«

»Klingt fair.« Antwortet Hermione lächelnd und greift nach ihrem eigenen Zauberstab. Mit einem Schwenk ihres Handgelenkes verdunkelt sie das Zimmer und projiziert ein sich drehendes Abbild des Zeitumkehrers in dessen Mitte. Es ist stark vergrößert und die zierliche Sanduhr mit dem orange glühenden Sand ist klar zu erkennen. Ob es nun Einbildung ist oder nicht, aber selbst die eingravierten Runen in den hölzernen Ringen scheinen rot zu glühen.

»Das, was sie hier sehen ist der _Zeitspringer_. Es ist die modifizierte Version eines Zeitumkehrers und beinhaltet die gleiche Kernmagie, allerdings mit einem entscheidenden Unterschied. Jedes der Sandkörner in der Sanduhr ist magisch aufgeladen, entweder mit einem positiven oder negativen Energiepol. Durch die Nutzung beider Pole reagieren die Sandkörner miteinander, sobald man die Runen an der Fassung durch einen Schwung zum rotieren bringt.« Erklärt Hermione mit ruhiger Stimme, »Dadurch ist es theoretisch möglich, anstatt Stunden ganze Jahre zurückzureisen. Solange, bis die Sanduhr unter dem Druck zersplittert.«

Ein weiterer Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes lässt das Bild wieder verschwinden. Stattdessen greift sie in den an ihrem Gürtel befestigten Beutel und fördert eine bauchige Phiole mit den übrig gebliebenen Teilen der Sanduhr zu Tage. Die Splitter des Holzes sind kaum größer als ein Daumennagel und an beiden Enden rußig schwarz, die Scherben des Glassplitter an der einen Seite stark geschmolzen und die Glieder der goldenen Kette aufgeplatzt.

»Wir haben diese Theorie bestätigt.«

»In dem ihr aus der Zukunft zurück in die Vergangenheit gereist seit, mithilfe dieses magischen, kleinen Geräts?« Wiederholt Dumbledore langsam. Ein Anflug des bekannten Funkelns tritt in seine Augen, bei dem Anblick des durchsichtigen Glases. Bedächtig dreht er es vor seinem Gesicht, bevor er es der Brünetten zurückgibt.

»Ich weiß, es klingt unglaubwürdig und zu fantastisch um wahr zu sein. Aber für uns gibt es jetzt kein Zurück mehr. Nicht nur, weil der Zeitspringer zerstört ist…« Fährt Hermione fort, »… durch unsere Ankunft sind wir jetzt ein Teil _dieser_ Zeit und unweigerlich daran gebunden. Mit allen Folgen, die unsere Reise mit sich bringt.«

Das Funkeln erlischt.

»Folgen?« Dumbledores Stirn ist nachdenklich gerunzelt, »Eine Zeitreise geht stets einher mit Folgen, junge Dame. Die Frage ist nur, wie weitreichend diese sein werden und ob es den Gebrauch einer solchen Magie rechtfertigt.« Als Hermione zu einer Antwort ansetzen will, hebt er abwehrend die Hände, »Was auch immer der Auslöser für ihre Reise gewesen sein mag, es stet mir nicht zu ihn zu hinterfragen. Je weniger ich über die Zukunft weiß, desto besser.«

»Das heißt, Sie glauben uns? Einfach so?« Mischt sich Ron ungläubig ein und in seiner Stimme schwingt deutlich sein Misstrauen. Harry kann es nachvollziehen. Er hat mit mehr Widerstand gerechnet, mit mehr Fragen und dem Verlangen von Beweisen. Einfach mit _mehr_ Misstrauen ihnen gegenüber.

Dumbledores Mundwinkel zucken verdächtig, als er sich dem Rothaarigen zuwendet, »Ihre Freundin belügt mich nicht, junger Mann. Das bedeutet entweder, dass sie die Wahrheit sagt oder aber, sie selbst ist davon überzeugt, die Wahrheit zu erzählen. In beiden Fällen benötigt ihr meine Hilfe.«

»Mit anderen Worten, Sie halten uns für bescheuert?«

»Nein.« Antwortet der Ältere gutmütig, »Bestenfalls für ein wenig verwirrt.«

Bevor Ron zu einer beleidigten Antwort ansetzen kann, wirft Harry ihm einen beschwörenden Blick zu. Und so begnügt sich der Rothaarige mit einem Zähneknirschen, bevor er die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt und auf einem Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand starrt. Anscheinend ist die entwaffnende Schlagfertigkeit von Dumbledore etwas, was er sich bereits in jungen Jahren angeeignet hat und nichts, was mit dem Alter aufgetreten ist. Der vertraute Charakterzug macht es etwas leichter, Dumbledore als Dumbledore anzuerkennen und nicht als _jüngeres Double_.

»Die Zukunft, so wie wir sie kennen, wird nicht eintreten.« Knüpft Harry nahtlos an das Gespräch an, »Wir sind aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund hier, Direktor.«

Dieses Mal ist er es, der die Hände hebt als Dumbledore mit einer missbilligenden Mine zur Antwort ansetzen will: »Ich weiß. Zeitreisende, ob nun gewollt oder ungewollt, dürfen niemals in das Geschehen der Vergangenheit eingreifen, da sich sonst die Zukunft verändern würde und die freigesetzte Magie das Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum auseinander reißt. Oder durch die Veränderung meine Geburt verhindert wird und ich verschwinde, oder ich sterbe und stecke in einer Zeitschleife fest. Oder, oder…«

Müde schüttelt Harry seinen Kopf, »Die Folgen sind bereits eingetreten, Direktor. Und wenn es noch weitere geben wird, ist das auch egal, es ist alles besser als das, was in der Zukunft auf Sie warten würde.«

Für einen Moment herrscht Stille in dem kleinen Zimmer. Dann seufzt Dumbledore tief, ehe er sich vorbeugt und seine Arme auf seine Knie abstützt. Seine Stimme ist ruhig und die Worte bedacht gewählt, als er zu Sprechen beginnt, »Die Zukunft ist eine schwere Bürde, für jeden einzelnen von uns. Ich kann nur mutmaßen, was ihr in euren jungen Jahren bereits durchmachen musstet, um zu solch einem folgeschweren Entschluss zu gelangen, aber nichts rechtfertigt den Versuch, die Zukunft zu verändern.«

»Wir kommen aus dem Jahr 2000, kurz nach der Jahrtausendwende. Voldemort und seine Anhänger haben alles zerstört, was sich ihnen in den Weg gestellt hat.« Entgegnet Hermione tonlos, »Der Krieg ist verloren.«

Die darauf folgende Stille ist ohrenbetäubend.


End file.
